An Eternity, If We Want It
by TFLWrites
Summary: In the vastness of the timelines, there are always more stories to be told. - A ficlet collection for Pricefield Week 2019, where I take one of two prompts each day and write a short story. Each chapter is a standalone part of a narrative, and they can be read in any order.
1. Time After Time

Day One Prompt: **Time**

* * *

"_-it of a dick, you know?_"

Max caught the tail end of Chloe's sentence as the blinding light receded from her vision. There was always that moment of intense disorientation after a photojump, but she had learned to push through it with no outward signs.

She found herself sitting at a rickety wooden table outside of an ice cream parlor. People rushed by, paying neither of them any mind, and hundreds of cars inched forward on the nearby street. She didn't recognize where they were, but Seattle was a safe guess from what she knew of previous times.

In front of Max was a half-eaten treat of some sort, topped with Strawberry ice cream, while Chloe had Rocky Road. Their favorites.

The sight of Chloe alive once again caused Max's heart to skip a beat. She shouldn't be doing this, but the idea was too tempting each time. Chloe was alive, if only for a moment.

"What do you think? Give him another chance after a fuckup like that?" Chloe asked her directly, but Max had no idea what they were talking about. Best to play it safe.

"I think you should do what you think is right. You usually make the right decisions."

That got a laugh out of Chloe. "Awfully optimistic today, aren't you? I knew this place would cheer you up. I guess we can add 'Marty's Malts' to my ever-growing list of great ideas."

"I had faith in you. Thanks, Chloe."

Another laugh, though this one seemed forced. Chloe's grin slid off of her face into a more thoughtful look, exactly as it always did when she dwelled on things she shouldn't. That Max could recognize that at all didn't bode well for either of their situations, no matter how well it looked from the outside.

"Yeah, well, that makes one of us."

Max hated seeing Chloe like this, but it seemed she was in a poor mood more often than not. She reached over and put her hand on Chloe's to comfort her.

"What's going on, Chloe? Something's on your mind."

"Nothing new. Arcadia Bay. My parents. And maybe it's just because of what we talked about last night in the apartment, but I've been thinking about Rachel a lot. It's been two years now since the tornado, but it keeps coming back when I'm asleep."

They had an apartment? That was new. It was a good sign, hopefully.

"I know how it is. Sometimes the memories hurt me too badly for me to stay asleep."

Chloe squeezed her hand. "I know." She let the words hang in the air. "I hope it helps that I'm there when the nightmares come."

Max almost lost her composure at that. If only Chloe could have been there on all those sleepless nights. She always thought that if that were true, she would rest soundly, but that wasn't the case here. That damn tornado left her with no good options.

"It does," Max said. "I want nothing more than to have you there at my side." That was the truth.

Neither of them said anything for a minute. Their snacks in front of them lay forgotten, melting in the harsh sun. The noises of the city were nothing but a mindless drone in the distance; both of them were so focused on each other. Chloe was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence between them first.

"Do you think I'm a bad friend? Not to you specifically, but like in general."

Their conversations always went in this direction. Most of the time it was in the privacy of a car—the truck had died last year, from what Max had gathered—or some hotel room. At the end, Chloe would seem to be a bit happier and confident, but it never lasted. She still blamed herself for losing Arcadia Bay.

"No. I don't think you've ever been a bad friend. You've had a bad life, but that makes you even better for growing past it. A bad friend wouldn't have forgiven me for leaving, or gone to hell and back to stop that monster Jefferson, or risked her life to save Rachel after her stabbing. You're amazing, Chloe Price, and I will keep telling you as long as I live."

Maybe something straightforward would help. There were tears beginning to well up in Chloe's puffy eyes, but she still managed to paste a smile on her face. Sometimes, all it takes is a reminder. Max would give her one whenever she needed.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks, Max." Chloe was staring at the table, refusing to make eye contact. After a few moments, however, she squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Wait," she said, finally looking up at Max again. "I never told you about what happened with Rachel and Damon."

Shit. Max fucked up. She only learned about that whole situation years ago from the journals Joyce had given her after the funeral. It had taken her weeks to even open them, but when she did, she devoured them in a day, just to hear Chloe's voice come through the pages. Here, apparently Chloe had never shared that information.

Her immediate instinct was to rewind, and her hand flew up to invoke her power, but Chloe's voice stopped her.

"Please don't take it back." A tear escaped down Chloe's cheek, and she quickly threw up her hand to wipe it away. "You're not my Max, are you?"

The cat was out of the bag. With Chloe barely holding it together, Max couldn't rewind. It would all get wiped away anyway, in the end.

"No. I'm not."

"Which one?" Chloe's voice came out as a whisper, barely audible over the noise of the city.

"I did what you asked me to at the tornado. I went back and let you die. And now I came back to save you, just so I could see you again."

Chloe's lip quivered, but she kept herself composed. "Is this the first time?"

Max shook her head. "Not even close."

There was silence between them for several moments while Max watched Chloe think over what to say. "How many?"

Max didn't want to say, because she knew it was too many. Once was too many. But what would it matter?

"Twelve. This one makes twelve."

"I can't believe I've never noticed." Chloe fidgeted in her seat, restlessly wringing her hands together. "Are things better there? Without me?"

"You wouldn't have noticed anything different. From your perspective, this is the first time. And... I don't think so. It's not the same with you gone."

"But Joyce and David are okay, right? Kate, Warren, Dana? Everyone?"

Max waited a moment before responding. "Yeah, they're all alive and safe." No point in sharing any details. Chloe didn't need to know that her mom and David moved far away to escape the memories. Or that Kate still had days when she couldn't leave her room. Or that Warren had run into some medical issues. Chloe didn't need to know all that.

"That's... good to hear." Chloe's words wavered, but she still spoke with her inner strength. "Thank you for telling me, and not rewinding this away. I know you will when you go back, but it helps."

Leaving was always the worst part. Max still didn't know what happened to the timelines she left. Did they keep going, the people in them living their lives unaware that anything had changed? Or did they get wiped from existence, only to be recreated every time Max returned? She tried not to think about it too often.

"You can't keep doing this," Chloe continued. "It's not safe. And I'm not a therapist, but I don't think it's healthy either."

It was the truth, and Max hated it. "I can't leave you like that. I don't think I could go on without you. I love you, Chloe."

Max blinked and found that she had started crying. She wiped away as many tears as she could, but they wouldn't stop coming.

"I love you too, Max. But you have to let me go. You can't keep coming back here trying to hide from me. What if something happens, and you can't go back?"

"Then I'll stay. I'll stay here with you, and no one could stop me."

Chloe shook her head. "As much as you and I would love that, it's not fair to all those people who died in the tornado. Over five thousand people, all for me? I stay awake so many nights wishing I could have convinced you to save them. I'm not worth that."

"You are to me. I can't keep letting you die. I have to go back and watch every time, and my heart breaks, knowing what I can do."

"Then make this the last time. Go back, save the town, and get rid of the photo. I'm the one that asked you to let me die. This isn't on you. It's never been your fault."

Max didn't have an answer. She knew she couldn't stay, if only because this Chloe had her own Max she had lived her life with. Max couldn't take that away if this timeline continued after she left.

"You're right," Max breathed out. "Can I ask one thing, though?"

Chloe nodded. "Anything for you."

Max rose from her seat and walked over to where Chloe sat. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Chloe, feeling her heat as she returned the hug.

"Can I have one last kiss?"

In response, Chloe pulled her head back to look in Max's eyes. With a wordless nod, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Max's. Max pressed in, eager to make it last. Savoring the feeling of Chloe so close, Max felt it was as magical as the one she had gotten that fateful day on the cliff. Eventually, though, she pulled away to breathe, her heart thumping rapidly against her chest.

"Thank you," was all she could say. Other words came to mind, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She finally felt a rush of energy she hadn't for years.

"I'd say 'anytime', but that would be in bad taste."

Of course, she would crack a joke. It was one of the reasons why Max loved her.

She knew she shouldn't stay much longer, because the feeling to abandon everything and stay in this timeline was already beginning to overwhelm her. Max reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone—a newer model than she herself owned—and opened the picture gallery. There, at the beginning of the list, was that butterfly photo. It was a digital picture of the polaroid, but it would work all the same.

"This is it?" Chloe asked.

"I guess it is. Thank you, Chloe, for being here for me. Even though I won't see you again, you'll always be my partner in crime."

Chloe smirked as she put her hand on Max's shoulder, knowing exactly what she needed to say. "As long as you're my partner in time. So long, Supermax."

Without another word, because Max didn't know if she could even manage one, she looked into the photo and felt the world fade away as she jumped into that terrifying scene for the last time.

The tears started once more, and they didn't stop.


	2. A Pirate's Life for Me

Day Two Prompt: **Pirates**

* * *

"Enemy ship sighted on our... uh, starboard?"

"Aye, aye!"

Max swung her toy blunderbuss over toward the next house on her right and began marching with purpose. The sooner they got there, the sooner they could get their candy, right?

"Max! Chloe! Wait for Joyce and me!" William's voice called out from across the street. They wouldn't let her and Chloe go trick-or-treating on their own yet, even though they could _definitely_ take care of themselves. Max's parents had taught her well: No talking to strangers on the street, don't go inside any houses, and only take one piece of candy from those bowls people left outside.

That newest rule was instituted last year after she and Chloe had shoveled twenty Snickers into their bags. They had gotten in trouble, but it was so worth it.

Chloe walked over to Max, peeking into her bag and flipping up her eyepatch to spy inside. They had the same amount of candy right now, though Max had managed to grab several more Kit-Kats than Chloe, which was good. They would fix their candy ratios when they got home and began trading for what they preferred. Max liked Reese's most of all, and Chloe couldn't stand them, while they felt the opposite about Three Musketeers. That marshmallow stuff was gross, so Max was happy to offload them onto Chloe.

For this Halloween, they chose to go as a pair of pirates again, like they had the last three years now. Chloe wore an eyepatch over her right eye though she frequently switched which eye she had it on when it got too sweaty, and a large tricorn hat with a skull on the front that she had somehow convinced Joyce to buy her.

Max herself wore a red bandanna around her head and vest she had found that Chloe said made her look 'way more pirate-y'. Max didn't see it, but she trusted her.

"_Psst_. _Max_," Chloe whispered into her ear. It was unnecessary, and Max could feel a bit of Chloe's spit hit her cheek. Gross. "We could totally go and get candy from that house right there. My parents aren't watching."

It was true. After William's called out his warning, he and Joyce had run into someone they knew, so they wouldn't be moving for _hours_ at least. Why did adults always have to waste so much time?

If they caught them, there would be trouble. But it was just a few minutes. They wouldn't even notice.

"Let's do it!" Max said. Pirates never followed the rules, anyway.

Chloe grabbed her hand and led her over to the small squat house just around the bend in the road. Before long, they were out of sight from Joyce and William.

The lady who answered the door was really old, but she looked sweet. She complimented their pirate outfits and said they looked 'so menacing'. It was better than 'cute', Max thought. Pirates weren't cute.

Candy thrown in their bags, they made their way back to the street, still far away from where William had left them.

"Ooh yes!" Chloe had her bag open and looked inside as she walked. "I've got so many Hershey's. I'm gonna be like a hundred percent chocolate by the time I'm done eating all this."

"Yeah? Then I guess I'm just gonna have to eat you. I wonder what flavor of chocolate you'll be?"

Chloe laughed. "Dark, obviously."

"Totally." Max thought Chloe was more Milk Chocolate, but Dark worked too, if that's what she wanted to be.

"Girls! There you two are."

Max and Chloe turned and saw William jogging up to them. They must have been gone longer than they thought.

"I thought I told you two to stay there and wait for us?"

Neither of them made eye contact with William. He was always the cool, calm dad to Max, but when he was disappointed in them, it always hurt more.

He looked at the two of them, waiting for a response. Max broke her silence first.

"It was my idea. I wanted to go get some more candy while you were busy. We weren't planning to be gone so long, I swear." She didn't want to get her best friend in trouble again. Chloe was already on thin ice for hitting a boy at school last week, and she only got out of being grounded because of the things the boy said.

"No way," Chloe said. "It was my idea. Max had nothing to do with it. I forced her to."

"Is that true?" William looked between the both of them, waiting for one of them to break. Neither of them did, not wanting to get the other into more trouble. "If that's how it's going to be, I think it's time we head home. You can keep your candy, but we will have a long conversation about this when we get home."

•••

Chloe dug through the bottom of her closet and came up with a worn old hat. The edges were frayed and the patch on the front was ripping off, but it was still recognizable. Years ago, she had worn it for her Halloween that had been cut short because of her need for candy. She had been a terrible child, and she only wished she had told Joyce and William that she was sorry.

The Price house had partially survived the storm, and these two weeks later were the soonest it was deemed safe to come search for items. Arcadia Bay was little more than rubble, but through some miracle, Chloe's room was intact. The rest of the house didn't fare so well—the kitchen had collapsed and there was a tree through the garage, but some things were still salvageable.

"Hey, Max! Come look at what I found," she called into the hall. Max's footsteps came tapping in soon after.

Max set down her box of collected things and walked over to look at what Chloe had in her hands. "What's that?"

"It's my costume from our last Halloween together, remember that?"

Max smiled. "Of course I do. We were in so much trouble. It was worth it though."

"You think? Joyce wouldn't let you stay over for two weeks. That's practically forever in Chloe time."

"But we could still text, so it's like you were still there with me."

Chloe rummaged around some more and found the other pieces of their costumes. An eyepatch. A red bandanna. And that weird vest she made Max wear. Now that she looked at it again, it was something more like what a stripper would wear than a pirate.

Stripper-pirate. Now _that_ would be a great costume.

"Hey," Chloe said. "Before we pack all this stuff up to take with us, why don't we have one last dress-up? I'll even let you be the captain this time."

Max leaned over and gave Chloe a peck on the cheek. "Only if you'll be my first mate."

"Always, Max. Always."

Chloe moved and began wrapping the bandanna around her head. Halloween was coming up next week, and she vowed to make it the greatest they ever had.


	3. Always There for You

Day Three Prompt: **Always**

* * *

A crash echoed through the small apartment, loud enough to make the walls shake. The sudden sound garnered a yell through the walls from the woman next door, and Max couldn't help but to let out a small _eep! _from her spot on the couch.

"_Motherfuck!_" Chloe screamed. The casserole she was carrying now lay splattered on the floor, with the glass container it was in broken into many tiny pieces. She thought she could carry it without a glove and was now sucking on her finger to ease the pain.

"Did you really try to grab it when it just came out of the oven?"

Chloe had a sheepish look on her face. "It was only a few feet to the table. I thought I had it." She glanced down at the mess on the floor again. "Do you mind fixing this? I give you permission to slap my past self."

Max hummed and walked over to the kitchen, then brought her hand up to rewind. Through the haze that enveloped the world whenever she used it, she saw the food fly up from the ground, tiny shards of glass following and repairing themselves under it, and set itself in Chloe's hand. Chloe set everything down in reverse and walked backward to their room.

When Chloe was several feet down the hall, she released her power. The world snapped into place once more, and Chloe began moving back to the kitchen. When she spotted Max, now standing in the kitchen instead of sitting on the couch like she was, she stopped.

"Uh... heya, Max. Did you rewind something?"

Max walked up and gave Chloe a sharp smack on the shoulder, eliciting a small _ow..._

"The casserole has to _sit_, which means don't touch it! Last time you grabbed it while it was still hot and dinner was ruined."

"Oh. Yeah. That kinda sounds like me," Chloe said, embarrassed. "Sorry?"

Max sighed. "It's okay. Please wait a few minutes before you try to eat, though. You know I don't like using my power."

"Yeah. I can do that. No more powers, got it."

•••

_briiiing_

_briiiing_

Max's phone rang while she was in the park, scaring off the squirrel she was getting into focus. She sighed, set down her camera, and pulled out her phone to see who was calling her. _Chloe_. She was having an interview today at a mechanic's shop downtown to help them earn a bit of money. Max's had some of her photos accepted to a small gallery last month, but that money wouldn't last much longer.

"Chloe? How did the interview go?"

"Hey, Max." Her voice came through slightly staticky over the weak signal. "That's the thing, it was going so well, then I went and fucked it up. I asked the dude about himself, like his interests and his family and whatever, because I read that's supposed to help. Turns out his wife died a couple months ago, and he closed the fuck off after that. How was I supposed to know not to bring it up?"

That was unfortunate, and Max already had an inkling of what Chloe was going to ask.

"So, Max. I know we said no more powers, but can you go back a little and help me out? Twenty minutes, that's all I need, and just tell me not to bring up his wife."

Max mulled it over. She _had_ said not to use her powers anymore, but Chloe really wanted this job. After Arcadia Bay, they were hesitant to do anything too drastic, lest they create another tornado, but so far there had been nothing, not even a single drop of unexpected rain.

"Alright," Max finally said. "Twenty minutes, right? I hope you pick up your phone."

"Oh thank you so much, Max. You're a lifesaver."

Max pulled herself back again. It used to be, she couldn't rewind more than a couple of minutes without terrible headaches and nosebleeds, but in the months since they fled to Seattle and settled down, her window had only grown larger. Now, anything less than half an hour was simple, and she could go up to double that if she pushed herself.

Around twenty-five minutes back, by the watch on her wrist, Max kept an eye out for strangers. It wouldn't help matters if someone saw her appear in the middle of the park without warning. Confident that she would be unseen, she dropped her rewind and called Chloe.

She picked up after two rings. "Hey, Max. What's up? I'm about to go talk to that dude about the job, so if you're here to wish me luck, I could use it."

"Hi, Chloe. I just came back to let you know not to bring up his family. Apparently his wife just died, and it won't go well if you do."

Chloe was silent for a moment. "Well... shit. Thanks, Max. Sorry for asking you to do this. I'll give the best damn interview I ever have, all for you."

"Don't worry about it. I want you to succeed, even though I'd rather not rewind to do it."

"I understand, Max. I won't ask for any more take-backs. Gotta go. Love you."

"Love you, too."

•••

"Alright, who's ready for Movie night!"

Chloe set her bowl of popcorn down on the table in front of them and danced back into the kitchen to grab the drinks. Max lounged across the couch, shuffling around in the blankets and sheets to find a comfortable position. From her spot, she could barely spy Chloe's poor attempt at a barefoot moonwalk across the carpet.

"As long as you're not planning to win any dance competitions," Max called out, "I think we'll both be alright here."

"Oh don't worry, Maxarino," Chloe said, making her way back into their tiny living room, "No one can dare match m-"

Mid-sentence, Chloe lost her footing and tumbled to the ground. With the drinks in one hand, she was unable to catch herself properly, and landed on her other one at a poor angle. She rolled over and let out a loud hiss while clutching her wrist.

"_Shit!_" She yelped, then continued letting out a string of meaningless curses while Max moved over to help her.

Chloe wouldn't let Max touch her injured hand, so Max grabbed her shoulder to lift her upright. The wrist was already beginning to swell.

"Chloe. I'm going to rewind, okay? I'll tell you to be careful about coming in here."

Chloe shook her head. "No need for that, Max." She shifted around where she sat, so she could see Max more clearly. "I don't think it's broken or anything. It just really, _really_, hurt. No need for a hospital, either."

Max took a closer look. She wasn't a doctor, but nothing was broken, from what she could tell. Then again, there might be permanent damage that they didn't expect.

"Are you sure? I don't mind; I know it wasn't your fault."

Max took a seat on the ground next to her, leaning back against the couch. Chloe moved as close as she could.

"I'm sure, Max. I know I have a tendency to ask you to take things back, and I shouldn't. We can't risk another Arcadia Bay. Your rewind is a crutch, and I don't think you should use it as much."

Max agreed. They had never actually talked about what they should do about it, other than right after Max used it. So far, there hadn't been any signs of a storm, but they couldn't be sure.

"You know I'll always help however I can, right?"

"I know." Chloe gave Max a small peck on the cheek. "But maybe you don't always have to help with your rewind. It's not safe."

"You're right." Max nodded. "We don't need it. As long as we're together, we can always get past whatever problems may come."

"The two of us are all we need. Forever and always, Max?"

Max leaned to rest her head on Chloe's, careful to avoid moving her wrist. "Forever and always."

They sat like that for several minutes, enjoying the company of each other. Soon, however, Chloe rustled and pulled herself onto the couch, grabbing the remote with her uninjured hand.

"Great. Now, if you don't mind being a SuperMax by getting me some ice, I think I can manage to start the movie without too much trouble."

Max stood and made her way to get some ice. It might not be a power, but her love for Chloe would always last.


	4. SMS Received

Day Four Prompt: **SMS**

* * *

_September 19__th__, 2006_

**Max**: Chloe! See, I told you! My parents got me this phone in case I get kidnapped or something, but now we can talk whenever we want!

**Chloe:** Oh man, now we can talk WHENEVER we want!

**Max:** That's literally what I just said you dork.

**Chloe:** Im not a dork. Youre a dork. The dorkiest of dorks.

**Max:** Nope.

**Chloe:** Yep.

**Max:** Well maybe if I'm such a dork, I just won't text you.

**Chloe:** Then I guess Ill just have to text you a bunch instead to make up for it.

**Chloe:** Like

**Chloe:** This

**Chloe:** Taking

**Chloe:** Up

**Max:** Chloe stop!

**Chloe:** A

**Chloe:** Whole

**Max:** Please, my parents will have a fit if we waste all our texts like this.

**Chloe:** Line

**Chloe:** Oh. Right. I didnt think of that. What if I pay you them every message I send, then they cant be angry right?

**Max:** Do you have that much money?

**Chloe:** Uh... No

_June 15__th__, 2007_

**Chloe:** hey dork. skip your class with me today so we can hang out

**Max:** It's summer Chloe. I don't have class.

**Chloe:** oh man i cant believe you would say something like that about yourself. youre amazing and dont let anyone tell you otherwise

**Max:** Why do I even hang out with you ^.^

**Chloe:** hey what did i say about emoji? this convo is a no emoji zone. you will follow this rule for the same reason you hang out with me. because i am the greatest and you love me.

**Max:** That's still to be decided. And besides, if I can't use emoji, then you have to use proper punctuation and capitalization.

**Chloe:** no can do maxi. my phones capital button is broke.

**Max:** And your punctuation keys?

**Chloe:** also broke. the only letters that work are the ones im typing right now

**Max:** Something makes me doubt that. Doesn't your phone capitalize the beginning of sentences? I know mine does.

**Chloe:** ill have you know i put a lot of effort into manually making the first letters lowercase

**Max:** That I can believe

_July 3__rd__, 2008_

**Max:** Hey Chloe.

**Chloe:** hey max. whats up.

**Max:** I've just been thinking. I'm really going to miss Bongo.

**Chloe:** me too. i wish we had been there. maybe we couldve saved him

**Max:** We should do something. I know we put up that little sign but I'd like to make him a proper grave. We can have a funeral and talk about all the great times we had.

**Chloe:** id like that. thanks max. youre always full of good ideas

_September 29__th__, 2008_

**Chloe:** why did you have to go

**Chloe:** i need you max

**Chloe:** you cant just leave like that

**Chloe:** first my dad and now you fucked off to seattle

**Chloe:** if you cared you wouldve found a way to stay

**Chloe:** fuck you

_September 30__th__, 2008_

**Chloe:** im sorry max

**Chloe:** i didnt mean it

_February 12__th__, 2009_

**Chloe:** heyy

**Chloe:** jsut a lil drunk atm

**Chloe:** want yout o know i dont blame you

**Chloe:** i shouve expected it

**Chloe:** everyyone always lea ves

_December 1__st__, 2009_

**Chloe:** you wont believe this. my mom is seeing someone new and hes an ass

**Chloe:** hes like one of those green army men except big and real and green and not made of plastic. and so much meaner

**Chloe:** man if you were here youd get a kick out of it

**Chloe:** ive got so many great nicknames for him so far. sergeant pepper. g.i junk.

**Chloe:** thats really it so far so i guess not that many

**Chloe:** im sure youd come up with the best one though

_April 29__th__, 2010_

**Chloe:** (1/2) okay max thats it. im done. youre obviously not going to answer and youve probably forgotten about me at this point. in fact im chloe, since youve forgotten. we used to be best friends and dress up as pirates and hang out and all this cool stuff. but that doe

**Chloe:** (2/2) snt matter because youve found a new life and new friends and im sure youre doing great. so im just saying that im done and wont bother you anymore. so you can be glad about that. im doing great. i dont care. but if you dont want that, this is your last chance to answer

**Automated Response: Message failed to deliver. Please try again.**

**Chloe:** FUCK

_October 8__th__, 2013_

**Chloe:** hey i know i was kind of a dick yesterday. but i really am glad to have you back

**Max:** Of course Chloe. I'm still sorry for leaving you. I hope you can forgive me

**Chloe:** consider it water under the bridge. besides you come back with cool time powers thats like the best excuse ever

**Max:** I don't want you to think I didn't care. That's all

**Chloe:** nah. its all good. the five years went by so fast i hardly even noticed

_October 16__th__, 2013_

**Max:** Chloe, I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but you've hardly said a word since we left

**Chloe:** you shouldve let me die max. my mom didnt deserve this

**Max:** I couldn't lose you. You're worth more than to just die in that bathroom. I don't care what the storm says. We didn't even know if it would even work.

**Chloe:** you shouldve tried something. and now the photos gone and we cant even go back and check. all those people are dead because of me

**Max:** No they aren't. They're dead because a freak tornado showed up and hit the town. We had nothing to do with it, and you dying would not have made anything better.

**Chloe:** do you know that for a fact?

**Max:** No. But I believe it.

**Chloe:** im sorry

_January 8__th__, 2014_

**Chloe:** Happy New Year! max

**Max:** I think that's the first time I've ever seen you use capitalization in years. Also, New Year's was last week?

**Chloe:** yeah and dont get used to it. i just thought it was cause for a bit of late celebration cause i might have found a job. i know your parents keep saying they dont mind, but id rather not have them keep paying our rent for this place

**Max:** Oh. That's so awesome! What kind of job is it?

**Chloe:** a mechanic at this place in town. i have another interview friday, and as long as i dont fuck it up i think ive got it in the bag

**Max:** I'm so proud of you! I'm sorry I'm not bringing in much to contribute, though.

**Chloe:** hey dont be like that. you just keep putting those photos out there and i know theyll be fighting to get you on their walls.

**Max:** I hope so.

**Chloe:** dont bother. because i know so

_October 11__th__, 2015_

**Chloe:** hey i know its that day again and how rough it is for you. lets get out later after im through with work. the new guy randy is just hopeless, and i am at my wits end with him. i might just bring everything up to scott if it happens again. ill tell you all the details later

**Max:** Thanks. I'd like that. I don't think staying cooped up inside today will be good for me.

**Chloe:** thats why i make the big bucks. how do you feel about ice cream? clarke told me about this cool milkshake and ice cream place downtown. martys malts, ever heard of it?

**Max:** No, but that sounds amazing. I could definitely go for some ice cream.

**Chloe:** thats the spirit.

**Chloe:** alright breaks almost over gotta go. stay strong max. i love you

**Max:** I love you too Chloe.


	5. Feels Like the First Time

Day Five Prompt: **First Time**

* * *

The first time Max met Chloe, she was only seven. It was the first day of second grade, and that girl Trisha stole her markers. The markers weren't anything special, but the words that had been said hurt more than anything. To a child, even the smallest jabs can be devastating.

Chloe saw what happened and, trying to be a good person, pulled on Trisha's pigtails until she relinquished the markers. Max was thankful for the help from the stranger; if it wasn't for her, she would have just let it go, and she would be markerless. Confrontation was not her strong suit.

The teacher put Chloe into timeout for fighting, but she didn't care. She had made a new friend.

•••

The first time Max visited Chloe's house, Chloe's dad was there. His name was William, and he was extremely kind and caring, at least from what Max could tell. She was right. Chloe told her about all the times she had gotten into trouble for stealing or fighting or lying, but William always understood. He was never too harsh but still tried his best to set a good example.

William and his wife were also a little weird, in their own way. They insisted that Max call them 'William and Joyce', even though her parents had always taught her to be respectful by using adults' last names. It took several weeks and many more visits before she stopped calling him 'Mr. Price' out of habit.

Max thought Joyce was nice too, but she could be a little mean sometimes. Her cooking was delicious to the point that it didn't even matter. Besides, they were both nicer than Max's own parents. They didn't understand anything.

Max could almost believe that Joyce was a professional chef, even though she insisted that she was no such thing. Max had a sneaking suspicion she was lying, though she would never say so. Her parents always taught her to be polite, too.

•••

The first time Chloe lost someone, it was poor Bongo. Max could still remember his scratchy gray fur and sharp claws, perfect for a pirate buddy. Every time they tried to get him to join them in their adventures, however, he always tried to claw away. Chloe insisted he loved it.

They had left him inside while they all went to the park for a nice summer day, but he had somehow managed to escape. His whereabouts were a mystery until a neighbor told them what happened. William buried him in the backyard, with a small wooden sign to mark his resting place.

A few days later, Max texted Chloe with the idea for a funeral, along with a more permanent grave. The stones they put down lasted for years, until, in a fit of rage, Chloe tossed them over the fence into the neighbor's yard.

•••

The first time Chloe felt truly abandoned was when William died. Every kid believes his or her parents are invincible, though to be faced with the facts so suddenly tore Chloe apart. She knew Max was leaving, but that could be dealt with through texts, emails, and letters. Losing Max and her dad, together, however, was too much.

To say the funeral was heartbreaking would be an understatement. In fact, to Chloe, any words would be.

•••

The first time Chloe dreamed of her dad after his death, she didn't remember any of it. All that remained was the impression of great flames.

•••

The first time that Max received Chloe's texts in Seattle, she cried for hours. She knew she should respond; to do otherwise would be cruel. Chloe would have agreed.

•••

The first time a day passed without Chloe thinking of either William or Max, and how much better her life would be with at least one of them still in it, she had someone else on her mind. Rachel, a true enigma, took up all of her time those days. Chloe might have had feelings, though she never acted on it any further than a kiss.

If the feelings were mutual, Rachel didn't make it obvious. They cared for each other, that much was true, but exactly how much, neither of them could say.

•••

The first time Rachel didn't answer her phone, Chloe's mind went to the worst possible outcome. What if she was kidnapped, or dead, or worse? She knew it wasn't logical, and that Rachel was obviously fine, but her mind told her otherwise.

She had no way of knowing it was all three, until months later.

•••

The first time Max reunited with Chloe, she didn't know what to say. The rush of adrenaline still surged through her body, and her mind was still spinning at how different her friend was. Blue hair was only the tip of the iceberg.

Of course, she immediately said the wrong things. Chloe didn't believe that Max cared, or that she had come back to see her. What else could she have thought, given that they had been in the same town for weeks, and Max had made no effort to reconnect?

Chloe said she hated Max. She had said so for years at this point. The moment she saw her again, however, that hatred dried up into desperation. Anything would have been forgiven, at that point. In the end, they had five days to tell each other everything they wanted to say.

Unfortunately, all those thoughts, those interactions, those confessions, those heartbeats were taken away. Nothing after the bathroom remained.

•••

The first time Max began doubting her choice to let Chloe die, she never stopped.

•••

The first time Max gave in, she knew it was a mistake. She had kept that butterfly photo, for some unknown reason.

(She knew exactly why.)

Even just being able to go back to that moment in the bathroom and hear the alarm go off almost made her pass out with anticipation. Coming back into an alternate present made it real. Arcadia Bay was gone, but Chloe was there.

Max couldn't help herself. At the first sight of that blue hair, she leaped into Chloe's arms and didn't let go. Almost immediately, Chloe's shirt was covered in tears and snot, but Max couldn't care. She stayed in that reality for almost a full day. She knew if she had stayed longer she never would have left.

Max didn't know if that would have been a mistake.

•••

The last time Max used her power, the echo of that gunshot still rattled her mind. She had promised Chloe that twelve times was enough, that after two years it was time to move on.

A part of herself hated that idea. What did Chloe even care? She had her own Max.

And that was why she couldn't have stayed. She couldn't take that away from the other Max, the one that made the right other choice. Would she have been happier? Maybe.

She knew the temptation was too great. As long as the option was there, she would never stop taking it. Chloe wouldn't remember their conversation, and she would be more careful. No one would have to know.

But Max would. She couldn't guarantee she wouldn't eventually give up and leave this reality behind, damning every single person she had saved. It wasn't her place to weigh all those lives against Chloe's.

Without another moment of thought, because she knew if she gave herself one she would change her mind, Max tore that fateful butterfly photo into pieces. The shreds fell to the ground in an unrecognizable pile, topped with every tear her body could muster.

•••

For the first time, Max tried to move on.


	6. Face the Music

Day Six Prompt: **Music**

* * *

"_Birds singing in the sycamore tree. Dream a little dream of me._"

Ella Fitzgerald's soothing voice crackled over the radio. It wasn't Chloe's favorite song, but it was something she enjoyed enough to stand. Her usual loud tunes seemed inconsiderate, given the situation.

It had been less than a week since the tornado, and they still hadn't talked to each other about what happened. Max had tried, of course, but Chloe was resistant. It was her fault all those people were dead. She would have traded her life for theirs in a heartbeat, and Max refused to let her.

"_Say nighty-night and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._"

Several days of nothing but hotel rooms and gas station food had not helped their demeanor. Why wasn't Max the one wanting to curl up into a ball and die? How did she have the energy to try to help Chloe? She was supposed to be the strong one here.

"_While I'm alone and blue as can be. Drea-_"

A piercing alarm whined through the truck, interrupting the song.

"_**This is an urgent announcement, once again urging all citizens to avoid the Arcadia Bay ar-**_"

To her right, Max slammed her hand over the power button, silencing the announcement. They had tried their best to avoid all news about the tornado, and they had only been partially successful.

Truthfully, Chloe almost wanted to know how people fared. In ignorance, she could almost convince herself that the storm hadn't been as bad as it had seemed, or that maybe people had gotten out in time. Inside she knew the truth, but without confirmation, she could still hope.

Max eked out the first words she had said that day, barely audible over the rattle of the truck's engine.

"I'm... sorry, Chloe."

That was her most common phrase, these days.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You didn't know they'd interrupt the song."

Max stared at Chloe for several moments. Chloe tried not to stare back.

"That's not what I meant."

Chloe sighed. "What did you mean, then? You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's over and done with. You destroyed the photo, so no going back now."

"If I hadn't, would you want me to?"

She didn't know. It would be easy to say 'yes', knowing that it wouldn't make a difference. The truth was, if the option was in front of her, would she still think the same way?

Chloe's silence said enough for Max. Neither of them said anything else. Without the radio, the only sounds they had to fill the void were those the truck made.

They didn't dare try to find another station. Chances were, it would only be interrupted by some other warning too. Chloe didn't know if she could listen to it without giving in and trying to find out more. A full information blackout was the only thing keeping her sane.

Chloe didn't know where they were going, in truth. They were somewhere in Washington, but any more specific than that she couldn't tell. Max was the one in charge now, leading them in a direction and letting her know where they could safely stop and rest.

By now, the hotel rooms had blurred together. They spent the nights curled up in each other, not a word shared between them. It was what Chloe wanted, or so she thought. They couldn't ignore the problem forever, but a week? That would work.

The silence was deafening. The endless trees and occasional passing cars were the only things to break up the monotony of their flight, and Chloe was sick of it. She was sick of everything.

After some time, Chloe heard Max shuffle from beside her. Max was moving her lips as if saying something, but it was too soft to hear.

"What was that, Max?"

At Chloe's word, she stopped in surprise. She must not have realized Chloe noticed her. Chloe glanced over at her expectantly, waiting for her to repeat it. However, instead of some observation or question like Chloe expected, Max began singing, her voice soft as a whisper.

"_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you..._"

Her pitch was off and the tune was slow, but still, she continued.

"_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you..._"

Chloe knew the words here and mouthed along to Max's shaky song.

"_But in your dreams whatever they be..._"

For the final line, Chloe joined in, careful not to speak too loud.

"_Dream a little dream of me._"

Maybe it wasn't time to talk, but that didn't mean they couldn't sing.


	7. This Dream Won't Die

Day Seven Prompt: **Dream**

* * *

"What do photographers call this again, Max? It was something real beautiful."

Max and Chloe sat side by side on the bench by the lighthouse. The sun was going down, casting warm yellow glows over them as the waves crashed below. There was a slight breeze, just enough to be comfortably cool.

"The golden hour. Perfect for pictures."

A picture to save the moment would be the only thing Max would ask for. There was intimacy in that permanent slice of life, there for you whenever you wanted to return. Max could visit in a more physical way, but her promise not to would never be broken.

"What a great name," Chloe said, looking out. "But too bad it won't last."

"It never does. You have to be ready to catch it, otherwise you miss your chance." Max sighed. "I wish I had gotten more chances with our golden week."

"I would have loved to, too, but we didn't get any. Choices were made, and we both have to live with it."

A poor phrasing, and Max saw Chloe realize it too late. Her gaze turned into a grimace.

"Sorry," Chloe said. "Didn't want to bring up the obvious."

"Why not? You died in that bathroom never knowing how much I cared. Even as I went back to let it happen, I still had the hope it wouldn't take, that you might have survived. But I did care, I never stopped.

"I know, Max. But she didn't. Sometimes that's just how life is."

"It didn't have to be..."

Chloe didn't respond for several moments. The sun hung still in the sky, and the slight breeze never ceased.

"You know I'm not her, right?"

Max looked at her feet. "Yeah... But you're the closest thing I have. You're the other Chloe, the one who still gets to live with her Max. Somehow, even after I tore up that photo, we can talk to each other, one last time."

"Is that what you think this is?"

Max moved her gaze to Chloe, trying to take in as many details of her as possible before she was gone again.

"I want it to be real."

Chloe waved an arm out toward the horizon with a smile. "Then we can believe that, for now."

Silence floated between them while Max thought of what to say. Nothing too specific, but maybe if she asked the right things, they could pretend. They did it all the time when they were young, so what was one more?

"Are you two happy?"

Chloe sighed. "Now? Yeah. Two years ago, after the tornado, not so much. You were the strong one back then, can you believe it?"

"Not really..."

"I didn't want to talk about what happened, and you gave me the space I needed. You didn't let me spiral down or lose myself. Those nights, I almost understood how Kate had felt."

"She didn't make it, did she?"

Chloe's silence was enough of an answer. Max had hoped maybe Kate had left town with her parents after what had happened. From what she had gathered from her visits to the other timeline, though, the answer wasn't a surprise.

"How is the other Max? Is she as messed up as I am?"

"You're not messed up," Chloe said.

"You know what I mean."

Chloe chewed on her lip before she responded. "She's strong, just like you. Seeing everyone we lost hurt, but we're moving past it." She turned to look directly at Max for the first time in the conversation. "Now, since I'm the other Chloe, can I ask you something?"

Max nodded, and Chloe continued. "Since I've been gone, how have you been holding up? I know it's been rough, but you can't tell me you've been all alone, because I know that's a lie."

Max forced a smile on to her face. "I still stay in contact with some people from Blackwell. A lot of them don't understand, but they've been caring when they can." She didn't want to talk about all the problems everyone else had. Her own seemed insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

"That's good. What about girlfriends? I know there has to be someone who has caught your eye."

Of course, she would bring that up. Nothing had happened, but every time Max began to feel the barest inkling of attraction, it felt like a betrayal to Chloe's memory. It was supposed to be Max and Chloe forever. Not Max and someone else.

When she didn't respond, Chloe continued. "I understand. It's difficult. But believe me that I want nothing more than for you to find some hipster girlfriend so you can go on hipster dates and have two-and-a-half hipster children. You deserve to be happy."

Once again, the flash of jealousy at the other version of herself spiked through Max. It always seemed to Max that the other choice would have been better. Maybe her other self felt the same way.

"Thanks, Chloe. You deserve happiness too."

"If I had to say, I think I am." Chloe spotted something, and her face fell. "Sorry to drop the charade, but it looks like we're running out of time. Anything else you want to say?"

Chloe was right. The sun was no longer frozen in the horizon and was quickly sinking, turning the sky from a beautiful yellow to a dark purple. The waves in the ocean below them began to calm as a chill, carried by the wind, flew through the air.

"I want to say I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't want to lose you, but I couldn't let everyone die. Sometimes I wished that I never discovered my powers, and then I realize I wouldn't have gotten that amazing week with you. I think, after everything, it was worth it."

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arm around Max so they could watch the setting sun together. "I know they both forgive you. If there was a way to save everyone, you would have taken it. If only I could stay."

"You can, though..." Max whispered. "We don't have to leave. This moment could last for an eternity, if we want it to."

Chloe had a small smirk on her face. She knew it wasn't a serious offer, no matter how much they both might have wanted it.

Max continued. "Imagine, Chloe. You and I, together forever. Everyone alive and happy. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah, it would be. But we can't." Only a sliver of light remained, casting long shadows over them. "After everything, it's time we both move on."

"I promise, I won't forget you, Chloe."

"We won't forget you either, Max."

The sun finished its descent below the horizon, and the world was plunged into darkness. Max tried to hold on to Chloe as long as she could, but eventually, the feeling of her body was replaced by the warm fabric of bedsheets.

It was silent in her room, but her heartbeat roared through her ears. She had dreamed of herself and Chloe every night since tearing up the photo, and every time was more painful when she awoke. None of the others had felt this real, however.

It wasn't, of course. It was a wonderful, hopeful, heartbreaking dream, one where Chloe seemed to know exactly what to say.

But it was still a dream.

* * *

**A/N**:

This has been so much fun, and these stories have been a pleasure to write. I hope maybe you felt something from these, because I know I did.

Check out my profile for more.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
